Ask 11
by Alexz85
Summary: Ellen punishes Patty. Patty/Ellen. Smut.


**Ask 1/1**

Title: Ask

Fandom: Damages

Pairing: Patty/Ellen

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.

Prompts: Make it hurt

Word count: 2,923

Summary: Smut. No plot. No spoilers.

For Danielle, ubiquitousmixie . Takes place somewhere along season one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Coyness is nice<em>**

* * *

><p>Patty is looking at Ellen as if she won't go through with it. Like this is the first time.<p>

They both know it isn't. Still, the signature Patty Hewes bitch smirk does not leave her features. They've been sipping on bourbon all night. There are case files and evidence reports scattered atop the dining room table.

It's well past midnight and Ellen really should be getting home to David, but they've both stopped working hours ago, and further more, they've stopped pretending to work about sixty seconds ago.

Patty's sat back comfortably. Her arms are resting limply on either armrest, her shoulders are relaxed, and her eyes a particular shade of blue.

Ellen's own limbs are not as laid back. Her hands are flat on the table as she leans forward, "Push your chair back a little," she says.

Patty doesn't. She practically gleams at the younger woman. She loves challenging her in these games, but this is the only aspect of their entire twisted, complicated relationship, in which Ellen has full control.

Therefore, disobedience is unacceptable.

The brunette tilts her head a fraction of an inch and raises an austere eyebrow. She can see the outline of Patty's tongue as she slides it across her cheek. Mindlessly demonstrating her amusement.

When Ellen's eyes narrow, the blonde finally complies.

Four wooden legs swiftly slide against the floor.

"More," Ellen request firmly.

She's obedient and quick to comply this time, and now it's Ellen's turn to be amused. Fighting the urge to smile victoriously at her obvious eagerness, she adds, "A little more."

Patty's nostrils flare and she rolls her eyes, pushing back more than necessary. The chair leaves four tracks on the wooden floor of about four inches in length.

"That's enough," Ellen snaps.

Patty halts completely then and her chest begins to heave as she breathes a little harder. Ellen can physically feel Patty relinquish every ounce of control she has been holding onto until now.

"Good," Ellen tells her. A verbal reward, which Patty begrudgingly appreciates.

Slowly, Ellen rises from her seat and ignores the fact that she has not touched the older woman in over a month. Not because the opportunity hasn't presented itself. No. There have been plenty of times with more than enough time. But this is the way it has to be. It's the only way that makes sense. To stretch out the time in between until they're both nearly crippled with want.

She comes around and steps between Patty and the table. She's already wet with anticipation and when the blonde looks up at her from where she sits, her knees nearly buckle. Casually, Ellen lean back against the ledge as Patty's fingers curve around the armrests of her seat, gripping the chair tightly as she waits.

They hold each other's gaze a moment longer before Ellen asks as casually as possible, considering the state she's in, "How was your day?"

Patty blinks, "What?" her teeth are gritted.

The younger woman breathes in. And out. Slowly before she reaches for the white scarf draped over her neck.

Patty's eyes follow Ellen's fingers as they delicately trail up the silk material and when she pulls it off with a swift tug, her lips fall open.

They both wish they could stop this. This teasing game they've started. But some unseen god has set this unwritten law that dictates that Patty Hewes needs to be a quivering mess before Ellen gives her what she wants. And they both live their lives by means of laws. Therefore, when they can't be manipulated to their advantage, the only thing left to do is follow them.

Ellen shrugs in response to Patty and says again, "How was your day?"

Patty, really should not have the patience for this, but she exhales sharply and humors her young protégé anyway, "Fine."

Ellen finds this absolutely endearing and decides she can hold out a bit longer, "Did you have a nice work out this morning?" she asks, toying with the silver necklace left behind to rest limply against her chest.

"Yes," Patty says quickly.

Nodding, Ellen's hands fall against the buttoned up vest she's wearing and very slowly, begins to undo it. "What did you have for breakfast?"

Blue eyes glance up at brown for only a second and Patty struggles to find her voice to reply, "Grapefruit…"

"Mmm-that sounds good." Ellen drops the vest on the table, where her scarf is already pooled on the flat surface, "Was it?"

"What-"

"Good?" She explains and smiles in a way that says 'keep up, silly goose'.

Patty breathes a quiet, "Yes," and shifts in her seat. While her tormentor steps forward until their knees touch. They're both in skirts and it's difficult to ignore the skin against skin contact. She won't look up at Ellen now. Patty is staring straight ahead at the young woman's mid section, contemplating ripping her clothes off and in turn, the young attorney's skin burns, Patty's thoughts loud in the stony silence.

"You seem tense, Patty," The brunette states after a calming breath and uses one knee to part the blonde's legs, in turn, Patty's fingers begin to lift off the chair, so Ellen stops and instructs once more, "Keep your hands where they are."

She reluctantly does and Ellen is thankful Patty can't see her eyes flutter shut at the mere whiff of her perfume.

Patty's knees have always been incredibly sensitive and when Ellen gently rubs against the inside of them with her own, Patty shudders. Ellen, herself, is having a difficult time keeping her breath steady but she manages.

They are so close now. Ellen can feel the end of Patty's breath against her belly through her blouse. She feels it all the way up the back of her neck, "Spread your legs," she orders before she loses her nerve.

And Patty does, slowly, until there's room enough for Ellen to step between them.

Ellen's hair falls over and frames her face when she glances down, then falls against her shoulders as she slowly sinks down to her knees and locks eyes with Patty, while her palms land softly on the older woman's knees., "I like this skirt," she says with a smirk as her fingers trace the hem of Patty's skirt, "Can't stop staring at your ass in it." She leans forward and catches herself before their lips meet.

Patty gasps and Ellen can hear both their breathing in the otherwise quiet apartment. The blonde leans forward, searching for Ellen's mouth, only to have her pull back in return, her eyes trained on the blonde's lips while her hands slip higher up the skirt.

It always shocks Ellen how ridiculously soft Patty's skin is. And warm. She'd always imagined she would be ice cold like the blood sucking vampire that she is. But she's warm and compliant and soft all over.

Ellen slides a hand over to slip between Patty's thighs and rakes her nails over the warm skin there. Patty bites back a moan and Ellen bites back the urge to get it over with right then and there. She presses her nails harder against her thigh instead and this time, Patty does moan.

When Ellen glances up, Patty is panting. She's flushed and her hair has fallen over her eye, while her shirt has somehow found a way to reveal just enough cleavage to send the brunette's insides into a riot. Ellen slides her hand higher up Patty's thigh until her index finger traces the crotch of her panties and she can feel the moisture there. The blonde's hips rock forward and Ellen brings her lips closer, "Is this what you want?" she whispers and when Patty doesn't say a word, she adds, "You want me to fuck you?"

Patty grunts and Ellen rises to her feet before she ruins her own plans, "Stand up and put your hands on the table."

Patty seems to glare for a second, catching her breath before she stands and does as she's told. She's never been one to follow orders. She's never been good with them. But somehow, Ellen Parsons can tell her what to do and her body moves in accordance to the woman's every demand. She can't help it.

Hands on the three thousand dollar dining table, Patty Hewes bends over, eyes to a stack of manila folders and focuses on breathing. When the first strike burns against her ass, it's a surprise and she bites down on her lower lip to stifle a grunt, then drops her head forward, a smile splaying across her face as her body begins to hum with a new wave of arousal.

Ellen leans over her, her breasts against Patty's back as she presses her lips to the other woman's ear and breathes against her, "You were very bad today, Patty. You know that, don't you?"

Patty takes a couple of strained breaths before forcing out a reply, "No. I don't."

Ellen smirks and steps back, raising her palm and striking down again, the sound of the spanking echoing against the walls of the apartment along with Patty's loud groan. And then, something else. A low, breathless chuckle from the older woman as she looks over her left shoulder and smiles, flashing her teeth at the young Attorney.

Patty's right cheek stings from the first two licks of Ellen's assaulting hand. Her fingers curl into fists , around sheets of paper left abandoned on the table minutes ago. Ellen's lips come this close to her own once more before they're pulled back and the blonde really has to try to stay where she is because she knows it could be worse.

"You're wearing that perfume I gave you," Ellen says, her voice raspy and hurried as she steps back and Patty turns away, shifting her hips a little and adding a sway to her ass that makes Ellen catch her breath. Ellen runs a hand through her hair and licks her lips, "I told you not to wear that unless I said it was okay. Didn't I say that?"

"Yes…" Patty answers, itching for the next strike, panting in anticipation, arousal pooling between her legs.

"Are you sorry?" Ellen asks, pulling her blouse out of her skirt.

"No-"

Ellen's nostrils flare and she licks her lips before pulling her hand back and letting it land hard against Patty's ass once more. Paper crinkles in patty's hands and when she moans, Ellen feels dizzy. She almost misses what the other woman says next and she has to ask, "What?"

"Just do it-" Patty pants, turning over and leaning back against the table, her eyes wild, her bra exposed as her labored breathing continues, "-you win. Whatever, just get over here."

The look in Patty's eyes tell Ellen the game is definitely over. Patty means business and Ellen is too far gone to deny either a well deserved reward.

An incomprehensible remark escapes her lips as she steps forward wraps one arms around Patty's waist, lips and teeth clashing before tongues find a deep and intense pace. Hands scramble to release buttons from their secure confinements and nails scrape against delicate skin as designer shirts are roughly pulled off lithe arms.

Patty impatiently pulls at Ellen's fitted skirt, while the brunette easily finds the zipper to the blonde's.

Just like that, Ellen's need for control returns and she quickly pushes whatever files she can reach off the table before grabbing both of Patty's wrists and holding them back. Her eyes trail down and across Patty's chest, bare, save for the black bra safely cradling her breasts.

Patty tugs but Ellen smiles and ignores that they must look pretty silly. She, with her skirt hiked up to mid thigh and Patty's barely hanging on, Pilates toned body swimming in the unzipped garment. She tightens her grip on Patty and her smile widens when the woman grunts.

"Ellen, enough with this shit-"

"Shut up and sit on the table," Ellen says bluntly, eyes gleaming as she leans in, steals a single kiss and slowly releases Patty before the blonde swiftly pulls her body onto the table. Ellen's mouth is on Patty's before she can utter a smarmy complaint and it's sweet. It's heavy and all Patty can do as her breath slips from her, is wrap her arms around Ellen's bare waist.

The remaining files and things go flying off the table. Patty's leg hooks easily over a slim hip and Ellen sighs into a softer kiss as her hand slips under Patty's skirt, now bunched up into only a couple of inches of fabric.

Patty groans and Ellen quickly pushes the blonde's hands off her breasts, forcing Patty's arms above her head, flat on the table as Ellen looms over her, her breath heavy, her hair a curtain around them both as she smiles briefly and tells her, "Hands off."

Patty laughs softly and tugs at her wrists, currently pinned, hard, against the thick table top. She shifts underneath the warm body and her shoe scoffs the table as her hips jut upwards.

"Mmm, you smell good though-" Ellen mumbles, leaning forward to nuzzle the side of Patty's neck before her tongue darts out, licking a small trail up to her jaw line, drawing a deep sigh from the other woman, "Maybe the perfume wasn't such a bad idea."

Patty hums briefly and gently nips at Ellen's shoulder in the second she's allowed before the young woman pulls back. "Maybe you cut the shit and do what you came here to do." Patty tells her sternly.

Ellen smiles against Patty's cheek, exhales and traps both wrists she's holding under one hand before bringing the other down and up her own skirt, her fingers slipping easily under the damp crotch of her panties and swiftly into the delicate folds. She moans softly against Patty's ear, while the blonde slowly registers what's going on and she begins to shift.

"…god…" Patty whispers.

"Well-" Ellen breathes, "-this is what I came here to do." Her eyes close automatically as her middle finger circles her own clit and she thrusts forward a little.

"Let me-" Patty starts, tugging and squirming, "-let me touch you."

"NO," Ellen says firmly, then, needing better leverage she pulls back slightly, holding Patty's hazy gaze as she tells her, "I'm going to let your wrists go. Keep them there. Can you do that?"

Reluctantly, Patty nods, "Yes."

Ellen rises sits up slowly as Patty's hands curl back over the edge of the table, their eyes glued to one another as Ellen rests on her knees and resumes touching herself between the older woman's legs. She moves her digits slowly, up and down her moist slit, inside and back up to circle her clit. She brings her free hand up and cups her lace covered breast, the sensation causing her eyes to shut and her head to fall back with a loud moan.

Patty, meanwhile, watches, transfixed as the woman above her slowly comes undone. She notes the way her ribcage expands with every sharp breath, how she pinches her own nipple while the hand nestled between her legs begins to pump faster and harder as her moans become cries of pleasure.

"Look at me-" The blonde orders, her palms stinging against the edge of the dining table, "-Ellen, look at me."

This request, she grants her, forcing her eyes open, Ellen levels her head and meets Patty's hungry eyes as her hips meet her hand in short strokes. Patty writhes slowly on the table, her skin glowing under the dim light, her lips parted. When her tongue darts out to lick her lips, Ellen comes with a silent cry and her body quivers momentarily. She forces herself to move before Patty can get any ideas.

She crawls back on top of the older woman pressing her torso tightly against her as she kisses her thoroughly, her tongue tracing the roof of her mouth as she braces herself on the table with one arm, while her other hand finds patty's center and slips under the black lace quickly, pushing two fingers knuckle deep inside her without so much as a warning.

Patty tears her mouth away with a loud cry and she arches her neck, finally bringing arms down, her hands touching every inch of Ellen's skin until they firmly grip her ass and pull while Ellen thrusts her fingers inside her a second time, "Harder-" Patty pants.

Ellen obeys, latching her mouth onto the older woman's neck as she fucks her mercilessly, adding a third finger for good measure, satisfied with the guttural groan and moans that fill the apartment. She searches for Patty's lips and muffles every sound as she rubs around her clit with her thumb and curls her fingers upward over and over until the blonde is sobbing against her shoulder and pleading her to stop.

When they finally do stop, their panting continues, their limbs damp and sore as they slowly recuperate.

Patty looks to her left, then her right and groans, "Shit-"

Ellen looks up and takes in the disaster scene Patty is regarding. She sighs, "Yeah. That's a big mess-"

"Yeah."

Ellen glances down at Patty and they share a smile as if they're looking at themselves from the outside. They certainly are a huge, discombobulated mess. But not a mess that has to be cleaned up any time soon.

End


End file.
